In wireless communication networks, a User Equipment (UE) handover decision to one of the Neighbor Base Stations (NBSs) is taken by the Serving Base Station (SBS) based on signal strength experienced by the UE and load at the SBS. In one scenario, a target NBS may fail to provide required resource for establishing Data Radio Bearers (DRBs) post UE handover and may not have sufficient support for all physical resources required by the UE. In another scenario, during the UE handover, the target NBS may deny service based on the QoS required by UE, when the target NBS cannot support the specific QoS due to load on the target NBS.
In both the scenarios, the handover of UE to the target NBS may not be feasible. This may lead to service denial, admission refusal, and throughput drop, thereby, impacting the handover efficiency. The handover efficiency is typically characterized by handover speed, service continuity, DRB admissibility, and throughput maintenance. Thus, the handover initiated based on signal strength experienced by the UE and load at the SBS may have an adverse impact on the handover efficiency.